Sirius' Daughter
by DS-Blxck
Summary: The day Cordelia Elara Black was born was the happiest day of Sirius Black's life. He swore to always protect her no matter what. However, that promise was broken on November 1st, 1981 after he was imprisoned with the knowledge his daughter had died. Twelve years later, Sirius escapes. He will soon face the reality that Harry might not be the only living member of his family...


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and any of the characters (except for Cordelia Black, who's my OC). All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

Full Summary: The day Cordelia Elara Black was was the happiest day of Sirius Black's life. He swore to always protect her no matter what. However, that promise was broken on November 1st, 1981 when he decided to hunt down the treacherous Peter Pettigrew after what he was locked up in Azkaban with the knowledge his daughter had died. Twelve years later, Sirius escapes in order to protect Harry. He will soon come face to face with the reality that Harry might not be the only living member of his family...

* * *

Chapter 1 – 2 November 1981

 _'DEATH-EATER AND YOU-KNOW-WHO SUPPORTER SIRIUS BLACK IN AZKABAN!_

 _Notorious Death-Eater and mass-murderer Sirius Black has been arrested and locked in a maximum-security cell in Azkaban yesterday afternoon! Black has been tried guilty for the betrayal of James and Lily Potter to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named that resulted in their unfortunate death. More information about the Potter family's demise and little Harry Potter's miraculous survival on p.3. More information on Sirius Black's long list of crimes can be found on p.4.'_

Minerva McGonagall's eyes widened as her face turned ashen. Her hands started to tremble as she turned to read pages three and four of the _Daily Prophet_ she received via owl post this very morning. She could barely believe what she was seeing. Sirius Black couldn't be a murderer, he simply couldn't! While he was prone on pulling pranks with James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, his best friends, he was still one of her best students. He had a good heart and cared deeply for those he loved. Yet, all the evidence pointed towards him. And poor, poor, Peter. Always tagging along behind Black and Potter. It was no secret how much he admired them. His fascination for his fellow Marauders was clear on his face. To meet such a gruesome end at one of his best friends' hands… McGonagall was beyond words. A single teardrop escaped from her eyes, which she hastily wiped away. Just in time; Headmaster Albus Dumbledore chose this exact moment to walk into McGonagall's office. His grave expression and the absence of the ever-present twinkle in his light blue eyes informed the younger woman that he had seen the article as well. No words were passed between them, just silent, mutual understanding.

Finally, Professor McGonagall spoke up, her voice heavy.

"What about Cordelia?" she asked.

Cordelia Elara Black was born in September 1980 to Sirius Black and a Gryffindor young woman he had married two years after their graduation. She and Harry Potter, who was born two months before her, were inseparable just like their fathers before them. Cordelia was the spitting image of her father, except for her dirty-blonde hair and her bluish-green eyes which were just like her mother's. She was very loved by her parents and all their friends.

But just two weeks prior Black's arrest, Cordelia's mother had been brutally murdered by one of Voldemort's supporters while she was visiting her family in South-Western England. McGonagall remembered how devastated Black was. He had vowed to his one and a half-year-old daughter that he would protect her from any harm and danger now and forever. He loved her with all his might; he was ready to sacrifice his own life just so she could live. The mere thought of their relationship brought additional tears to the Professor's eyes that she did not bother to hide.

"Remus Lupin has her", Dumbledore replied. "He broke into Sirius' – excuse me – Black's flat as soon as he learned of his betrayal and found her crying in her crib."

McGonagall let out a sigh of relief. At least Cordelia was safe.

"Unfortunately", the elder man continued, "because he's a werewolf, the Ministry laws prohibit him from raising a child. We therefore have to find a new place for her."

"What?" McGonagall exclaimed in outrage. "That is preposterous! Mr. Lupin would never–"

"I know", Dumbledore cut in gently. "But we cannot risk Remus being arrested and killed for defying the Ministry. We also cannot afford to lose such a valuable person. He could be useful however by keeping an eye on her as she grows up. He could interact with her."

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips.

"And where would she live then?" she challenged.

"I thought about placing her with the Dursleys beside little Harry Potter", came the reply.

The Transfigurations professor barely managed to hold back an anguished whimper. Surely the headmaster wasn't seriously thinking about putting the sweet girl with those… those Muggles! She had only seen a day of their lives but that one day had been more than enough. She was profoundly disgusted by their habits and their way of interacting with other people. What couldn't Professor Dumbledore understand about how selfish and mean these people were! How their way of living was unacceptable for children and how likely it is that they would neglect, or worse, abuse a second magical child. Cordelia would feel absolutely miserable in that house! And not to mention Harry…

"Headmaster", she started, fighting to keep her voice even. "I spent an entire day following the Dursleys, and let me tell you–"

"I am aware", Dumbledore interrupted again. "I wish I could let her live with Remus, but I'm afraid we don't have any other choice. Harry Potter is a distant relative of hers. There's nowhere else she could be safer than with him, and the Dursleys will provide care for them both. It's for–"

The woman's lips parted in a silent snarl.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me it's for the greater good, Albus!" she hissed. "No matter how you foolishly believe that it's for her best", she spat that word as if it tasted foul, "I _completely_ disapprove of this plan! Cordelia and Harry will both be miserable, do you hear me? Miserable inside that household!"

She was about to shout something else, but decided against it and clamped her mouth shut. With a final shake of her head, she gripped her skirt and marched out from her own office, making sure she showed her great displeasure by slamming the door after her wake.

Dumbledore sighed and pinched the bridge of his crooked nose. His fellow colleague was right to a certain degree, but there was nothing to avoid the young Black girl of being placed alongside Harry in Number 4, Privet Drive. It was the safest place he could think of right now. He pondered for a little while more then, with heavy steps, walked back into his office. He picked up a small silver box from beside the fireplace and threw a handful of power into the burning flames, turning them emerald-green. Just like Harry's eyes… He shook his head to clear his thoughts before stepping into the fireplace.

"Remus Lupin's cottage!" he enunciated in a clear voice before the world started turning around him.

Remus Lupin was just finishing feeding the blonde baby when his bewildered stare landed on the tall, white-bearded figure of Albus Dumbledore. His shock turned into alarm when he spotted the headmaster's serious expression.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Lupin", the elderly man greeted. "I'm here to talk about our dear Cordelia Black."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yeah, I know this chapter is short, sorry... *sheepish grin* However, I intend on making the following chapters longer. This is just an introduction to our lovely characters. Please R &R! 3**_


End file.
